Tobi
by nanayoung
Summary: So the Moon Eye Plan was a bust. And now he was reincarnated into a new life and body. Still, things could be worse, he could be in hell right now, or in the Shinigami's stomach just like Minato-sensei. He could learn to accept his new life. But there was NO WAY he was being called something stupid Theodore McCallister. Tobi will ALWAYS be his name, even in this new weird world.


_**Naruto and Word Girl Crossover. Yes, you heard that right.**_

_**I don't own a damn thing. **_

**Chapter One: What a lame name **

The Moon Eyed Plan had failed.

Wasn't a total loss. So his world domination plans had been put under the bus. It's not like he expected it to work in the first place. I mean seriosly, _the moon_? That was the best plan Mandara came up with? Maybe Tsundade was right, maybe the Sharingan _did_ make you go insane the more you used it. Even the Kyuubi brat could have come up with a better plan than that.

No, world domination wasn't his reason for going along with the senile old man. Honestly, he had just wanted to see the world burn. Mandara and his stupid plan had just been a means to an end, a way to vent his emotions in a highly destructive mannor.

Kakashi was right when he said he was childish. Though he hated to admit it, this whole destroy-the-world-so-you-can-see-Rin-in-another-dimension was just one long extended temper tantrum.

He really needed to learn how to let things go. It really isn't healthy to obsess over things.

What _was_ up with Uchiha and obsessions anyway? Mandara _obsessed_ over destroying Konoha. Sasuke _obsessed _over killing his brother. Itachi _obsessed_ over his brother's safety. Hell, even _Kakashi _kept obsessing over things and he wasn't even an Uchiha! He just had his damn eye!

Seriously, what the hell?

Looking back, he was so glad that he got the Rinnigan when he had the chance. Nagato wasn't joking when he said that thing was all powerful, because over the course of the time that he recieved it, it was as if his mind had cleared. He started caring less and less for the whole "plan" and began wondering why the hell he was even doing this in the first place.

It's not as if things would ever change. Even if Mandara managed to take control of the world, he never stopped and thought about one crucial fact.

The human Factor. No matter how well planned, some random idiot would manage to fuck it up in the worst way possible.

And in this case that random idiot was the Kyuubi brat. Fishcake something.

And he ended up dying because of it. He really needed to pay attention more in fights. If he had, the stupid kid wouldn't have gotten a lucky shot in.

Dying wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it was like taking a long, comfortable nap oin the softest bed in the world. After all the things he did, he expected to be roasting in hellfire for all of eternity. Or at least fighting the Yondaime in the Shinigami's belly.

Instead, he woke up as a newborn baby in the very _very _cold hands of a doctor.

Huh. Not _quite_ what he had been expecting, but he wasn't complaining. It was better than being tortured at least.

Plus, all his chakra was still there, as well as his years and years of chakra controll! Aaaaaaand yep, his Sharingan and Rinnigan were still there too, as well as his Wood Release. That was good; he didn't want to start out with a blank slate. It had taken him years upon years of countless training for him to get this good; he did _not _need to start all over again.

He causiosly stretched his charka and felt the cores of the people around him. He relaxed. good, they were all civilians. He cast a genjutsu on his eyes to hide his doijutsu and opened them, wincing at the bright light.

He was put into the arms of a tired and exausted woman saying in a bed. He was imdediately hugged to the woman's considerable rack, just oozing maternal love and care. He reflexively snuggled into the bid woman and closed his eyes.

Just before he fell into a well needed sleep, he heard the woman-his _mother_- mutter something.

"Theodore McCallister the Third."

Huh.

What a pansy-ass name. Tobi pittied the poor sucker who would have to be called _that_ for the rest of his-

"That's a wonderful name for our new son dear."

The woman kissed his head. "I know."

Goddammit.


End file.
